


Labor

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Nia series [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years after deciding to raise Nia as their own, Jim and Blair await the arrival of grandchildren.<br/>Sequel to First Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labor

DISCLAIMER: All characters, etc...all of them in the world of The Sentinel are owned by Pet Fly Productions & UPN. I've just taken them out of the toy box to play and I promise to put them back when I'm done, because I'm a good girl and I always put my toys away. 

However, Nia belongs to mia... 

Rated "NC-17 for hot, passionate loving sex between two men. If that bothers you, or if you're under 18 you have no business here, and should go away NOW. This story also features a plural marriage. 

Thanks to M. 

All comments to LittleEva1@aol.com 

This story takes place about eight years after "Date Night." 

## Labor

by Little Eva  


Simon Banks, Director of Operations of the Pacific Northwest branch of the FBI, sat in the waiting room of Memorial Hospital's maternity ward and shook his head. 

Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg were pacing the floor in opposite directions, while pacing parallel to them, were Harry Wong and Thomas Wright, the husbands of his goddaughter, Nia Washington. Simon frowned and wondered when the four men would slam right into each other, and if they did, would they even notice. He looked to his side and saw Naomi Sandburg, seated in a chair in the corner, legs up in the full lotus position, palms turned upward, resting on her knees, eyes closed. She'd been like that the entire time they'd been there, which was about five hours. 

Simon shook his head and brought his attention back to the four men. His eyes fell on Sandburg and he smiled slightly. Who would have thought when the kid came into his office, all those years ago that all of this joy, and craziness would come from him? 

Simon cleared his throat. Kid? Blair Sandburg was fifty years old, and the head of the Anthropology department at Rainer University. Still, he'd always be a kid to Simon, he was nearly always in jeans, his grey hair was almost shoulder length, worn most of the time in a ponytail, and he still wore two damn earrings in his left ear. Well, at least, Blair still had all his hair. What was left of Ellison's hair was all grey. Jim Ellison, now in his mid sixties, had retired from being Chief of Cascade police and now owned a very successful security company. He could have stayed on until he was seventy, but Jim said it was just too damn stressful, which was why he went grey so quickly. Simon had to agree. Politics made his hair turn grey the first year he was mayor. After two terms, Simon told his supporters if he stayed on for one more term, he'd wind up six feet under. A week later, the FBI job came up, and Simon took it. At last, he was working in law enforcement again, the job he was meant to do. 

Blair suddenly stopped pacing and looked at his husband. He grabbed his arm roughly. "Come on man, what do you hear?" 

Jim smiled a little. Nia had been in brought screaming, because the contractions were hurting her. He'd tried to tell her that a cesarean section was the best, but no, Nia wanted to have her twins the natural way. He could hear his daughter's screaming from down the hall, in the delivery room. 

"Nothing, Blair, I don't hear anything." 

Blair shook his head. "You're lying man. I know your senses, I know what you can hear. Come on man, let me in on it, come on Jim...You know, I should have gone in there with her...we should have gone in there with her." Blair looked at Thomas and Harry. "One of you should have gone in there with her, man!" 

Thomas and Harry looked at each other, each man's face turned deathly pale. "Um...Blair...Nia said she didn't want us in there..." Harry said. 

"Yeah, she said we'd only be in the way," Thomas added. 

"I think she was afraid one of us would faint," Harry said. 

"Well, both of you still should have been in with her, man...I mean...the twins could belong to one of you, or even both of you, I once heard this story about this woman in Denmark...." Blair started to rattle off. 

Jim had had enough of his husband's babbling, if they weren't careful, he'd have a panic attack right there. He grabbed Blair roughly and planted a long, deep kiss on his husband's lips. 

"Oh, God," Thomas said, "this isn't the time for that, our wife is giving birth!" 

Jim and Blair broke from the kiss and stared at the man. Jim gave Thomas one of his meanest "Jim Ellison" stares, and the younger man smiled. "Sorry." 

"Thanks for the kiss Jim, but it didn't work this time," Blair said and began his pacing again. 

"Blair," said Simon, "maybe you should do what your mother's doing," he gestured to Naomi. 

Blair shook his head. He looked at Jim and saw the older man wince. "You hear her, right? She's screaming, right! Right! Man, they're supposed to be giving her drugs! Why aren't they giving her drugs!" 

Jim didn't know what was worse, hearing his daughter scream or listening to his husband's hysterical banter. "Drugs? You Blair Sandburg? Mr. Natural, talking about drugs?" 

"Drugs aren't good for the baby, either," said Harry. 

"What do you know about humans, you're in veterinary school!" Blair shouted. 

"Sandburg!" Simon boomed, "come over here and sit down, before you hurt somebody!" 

Even after all these years, Simon's voice still could make Blair stand at attention. "Yes, sir...yes sir," he said only half mockingly, and sat down next to Simon, though his foot continued to tap on the floor. 

Jim tried to block out Nia's cries, it was nearly impossible. Jesus, why didn't they give her something. He watched Thomas and Harry as they looked worriedly at each other and decided this was a good time to strike. He grabbed each son-in-law by the arm, both young men suddenly looked at Jim, as usual, they were startled by his physical strength. 

"Guys, I need to talk to both of you." He led them to an empty corner. "Look, I know that Blair hasn't mentioned this, I mean, he was a student forever, but...well, Thomas, you and Nia are in law school, and you're in veterinary school, Harry. Why don't you move in with Blair and me...until you all are finished." 

Harry and Thomas looked at each other, then shook their heads in unison. "Thanks Jim, but...no thanks...we manage just fine. We wouldn't want to put you and Blair out." 

Jim sighed. This just made no sense. They lived in a rambling old victorian house that still needed fixing up. Thomas was still driving that ratty little used car around, and Harry's was no better. Jim had offered them money, cars, everything, he'd told them money was no object, his business was very successful. Nia always said no, that it was enough that Jim was paying for her education, but she and her husbands wanted to do things their way. Shit. And Jim thought plural marriage would make things easier...If those congressmen really knew what a pain in the butt it could be, they'd never have agreed to make it legal. Jim shook his head, now he was starting to sound like an old fart, living in the past. Nia was happy with her two husbands, and Jim didn't think she could live any other way. 

Then, Naomi stretched, smiled and opened her eyes. She sighed and looked over at her son, whose foot still tapped on the floor. 

"Blair, Blair, breathe Blair...Jim, tell Blair to breathe." 

Blair looked at his mother. "Naomi, I'm nervous, okay?" 

"Blair, honey, Nia's in labor...it's perfectly natural..." 

"Naomi, you only had one child, Nia's about to have two." Blair wanted to add that Naomi was probably so stoned when he was born, she probably felt no pain, but he kept his mouth shut. 

Simon smiled. "Yeah, Naomi, you'll be a great-grandmother." 

Her eyes widened. Then, she smiled nervously at Simon. "Great grandmother?" was all she could get out. 

"That's what happens when your granddaughter has a child, Naomi," Jim said. 

Naomi smiled again. "I think I'll meditate some more...you guys should try it too, maybe you wouldn't have so many grey hairs." 

"That and a bottle of red dye #4," Blair said under his breath.  
  


* * *

  


They all lost track of time, had hours passed, maybe days? Simon leaned back in his chair and looked like he was asleep. Blair continued to tap his foot, while Jim, Thomas and Harry continued to pace. Then, Jim gasped. Blair stared at his husband. 

"You heard something." 

Jim nodded. Then, his face broke into a smile. "Heartbeats, two little heartbeats and crying...babies crying..." 

"Are you sure? Are you sure?" Thomas said. 

"Well, that's what it sounds like to me," Jim said. Simon opened his eyes and stared at Thomas and Harry. 

"When Jim says he hears something, he hears it," Simon said in a low but forceful voice. 

Shortly after, two smiling, fresh faced young nurses walked into the room. They looked a bit confused at the group of people in the room. 

"Which one of you is the father?" the first one said. 

"I am," answered, Blair, Jim, Thomas and Harry. 

Simon cleared his throat. "I think she means of the babies." 

Thomas and Harry stood in front of the nurses. "We are." They both said. 

"Nia's our wife," Harry said. 

The nurses looked at Thomas and Harry, then at each other, still trying to maintain a professional smiles on their faces. 

"Plural marriage?" the second one said. 

"Yes," Thomas said proudly. 

"Well, then, you are the fathers of two very healthy girls. You can come with us," the first nurse said. 

Blair jumped to his feet. "I'm her father...I mean, we're her fathers..." he pointed to Jim. 

"Just the husbands for now," the second nurse said, smiling at both Jim and Blair. "You daddies can see them later." 

Thomas and Harry smiled at Jim and Blair and followed the nurse. Blair sat down heavily in the chair, Jim sat next to him and held his hand. Simon looked at both of them. 

"So, which one do you think's the dad?" Simon said. 

Jim leaned over and whispered in his former captain's ear. "I'm listening for it now." 

A very exhausted Nia lay in the birthing room, holding two little bundles in her arms. Thomas and Harry were gowned and masked before they were able to walk into the room. Nia smiled when she saw them. "Look at them, they're so beautiful." 

Thomas and Harry looked at the two little girls with pale skin and straight black hair. Harry blinked as he saw that the girls eyes were shaped like his, but were blue. 

"Harry, they look just like you," Thomas said. 

Harry sighed. They were definitely his children, but...they did have blue eyes...like Nia and Thomas. "Look at their eyes, Thomas, they're blue, like yours." 

"Harry, all babies have blue eyes, you know that. Maybe next time, huh?" 

Harry squeezed Thomas's hand. "They're yours just as much as mine, Thomas." 

Nia reached out to touch her husband's hands. "They're *ours*." 

"They're Harry's," Jim whispered to Simon. 

Simon nodded. "I'm not surprised. Harry may look innocent, but that boy's got a fire in him." 

"That's my daughter's husband you're talking about," Blair said. But he smiled and leaned his head on Jim's shoulder. 

"Tired baby?" Jim said. 

"Yeah, what time is it, man?" 

"Oh, I don't know...about five, six in the morning...not sure about the day though." 

"Oh, Jim, I want to see them...our granddaughters..." Blair could barely speak he was so tired. Jim guessed the stress was finally getting to him. He put his arm protectively around the younger man. 

"He's tired," Jim whispered to Simon. 

Simon stood up and stretched. "I figured that. That's why I made a few phone calls before I got here. It seems that this hospital has suites for patient's families, right here in the hospital Even a former mayor still possesses some clout." Simon reached inside his jacket pocket and produced a key. "Tenth floor. Call the nurses station, they'll tell you when you can see the babies." 

Jim stood, then smiled at Simon. "Simon...I...thank you..." 

Simon put a firm hand on Jim's shoulder. "You raised my goddaughter right, Jim, both of you. Now go upstairs, both of you, damn, I wasn't even half this bad when Darryl was born." 

Jim looked down at Blair who'd fallen asleep in the chair. He gently pulled him to his feet. "Come on Chief, we're going to bed." They started for the door. Jim smiled again at Simon. "Thanks again Simon." 

"You're welcome. Jim?" 

"Yes?" Jim nearly called him sir. 

"If you guys you know...decide to...to...you know...just try to keep it down, this is a hospital." 

Jim held Blair firmly around the waist with one hand. He extended his right hand to Simon and smiled as he shook it. "I'll try..." 

Simon smiled and nodded. "Don't forget to tell Sandburg to try too." 

Jim just nodded as he half carried his sleeping husband out of the room. Simon was about to leave himself, when he saw Naomi from the corner of his eye. He tapped her roughly on the shoulder. She smiled, opened her eyes, then looked around and quickly frowned. 

"Where is everybody?" she said. 

Simon just smiled. "Come on great-grandma, let's get something to eat, I'm sure we can find a place serving tongue or something like that." He offered his arm. 

Naomi shrugged but took his arm anyway. "No problem Simon, just don't call me great-grandma." 

Jim woke up to the feeling of something hard poking his hip. He slowly turned his head and saw Blair eyes closed, spooned up behind him and...God...Blair was naked. Jim turned his body around so he was facing Blair, Jim could tell from his husband's breathing, that he wasn't asleep. He was about to say something, when Blair opened his eyes and dreamily stared at Jim. 

"Hi big guy," he said. 

"Hi yourself...uh...Blair...you know where we are, right? Simon put us up in a room in the hospital, we're waiting for them to call us so we can see the babies?" 

Blair nodded. "I know. But they haven't called yet, have they?" 

"No." 

Blair smiled and put his arms around Jim's bare chest, and rubbed himself against Jim's pelvis. 

"Blair...uh....oh...God..." Jim felt himself hardening. "Uh...Blair...do you remember how nuts you were a few hours ago?" Jim reasoned, maybe his husband was still a little nuts, maybe he was just drunk with excitement, but damn, he felt so good. No, the years hadn't put a damper on this. Not at all... 

"Sure Jim," Blair whispered, the softness of his voice caused goosebumps to appear on Jim's skin. "We're granddads now...I am *so* happy..." 

"Me too Chief." 

Blair reached behind Jim's head and pulled the older man in for a kiss. Blair gave him a possessive, bruising kiss, as their tongues danced together. Blair began to mimic sexual intercourse, as he moved his tongue, rhythmically in and out of Jim's mouth. 

They broke from the kiss, gasping for air. Blair smiled and winked at his husband. "I'm the sexiest grandpa you've ever seen, huh?" 

"You got that right, baby." 

"I love it when you call me baby," Blair purred. "And Jim, you are way too overdressed for this, don't you think?" 

Jim smiled and yanked down his boxers, throwing them to the side. He pulled Blair to him and kissed him passionately, sucking on his lower lip like a baby sucking life milk into his mouth. Jim broke from the kiss and gasped. "Shit," he whispered. 

"What?" 

"No lube baby. Guess I'm slipping, huh?" 

Blair stroked his husband's head. "You, never. There are other ways...remember the first time we were together...when we didn't know what the hell to do?" 

Jim grinned remembering that time. "Yeah, Chief, I do." He pulled Blair on top of him, and the younger man positioned himself, until their hard cocks and testicles were touching. Jim groaned at the sensation, but then remembered Simon's words about not making too much noise. 

Blair began to grind his erection against Jim's. Jim shuddered. His eyes shut tightly, he grabbed the sheets with his hand, while his other hand was wrapped around Blair. 

"Oh shitshitshit....feels so damn good," Jim moaned. 

Blair reached underneath Jim's muscled buttocks and slowly placed two fingers into his anus. Jim arched upward, causing him to grind harder against Blair's cock. 

'Oh...Jim...God...I love you...I love you..." Blair ground his cock harder and faster against Jim, while fucking him with his fingers in time to the rhythm. Jim could barely think with the back and front sensations attacking him at once. With a trembling hand, he let go of the sheets and slowly moved two fingers inside Blair's anus. Blair pushed back against Jim's fingers and forward against Jim's cock. "Oh...Jim....yes...yes...Jim!" 

For a half second, Jim wanted to warn his husband about making noise, but then, that thought disappeared, as they thrust wildly, back and forth against each other, the bedsprings creaking in time to their maddening rhythm. Then, Jim felt his body stiffen, felt his orgasm approach, he opened his eyes and looked at Blair, who looked at him, blue eyes smokey with desire and passion. He knew his husband was close, just as close as he was... 

Jim's orgasm overtook him. "Oh...God...Blair...Blair!" he shouted. Blair responded by kissing his husband fiercely, nearly biting the older man's lips as his own orgasm overtook him and he screamed into his mouth. They erupted against each other and themselves and shuddered, grasping each other in a final passionate embrace that should have broken both men's arms. Then slowly, they returned to themselves, Blair collapsed on top of Jim, and Jim gently stroked Blair's damp hair. 

"Oh, God I love you..." Jim whispered. 

"Hey man, you're not getting older, you're getting better." 

"Who're you calling old? Could an old man have done that without dropping of a heart attack?" 

Blair nodded. "You got a point Jim. Guess working out has its benefits." 

Jim was about to respond when the telephone rang. Jim grabbed it. 

"Ellison. Yes. No, no we weren't asleep." 

"We were fucking our brains out," Blair whispered, then grinned and winked at Jim. 

Jim shot Blair a cautionary glance and placed a finger over his lips. "Now? Sure, we'll be there in a few minutes. You know, you got to give two grandpas some time. Thank you." Jim hung up and looked at his husband. "Time to see the babies." 

"All Right!" Blair said, and bounced off the bed. Jim shook his head. 

"Chief. I think we need to shower first. Probably no one there has sentinel senses, but there are some things that are obvious." 

Blair smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that." 

Nia smiled when her two fathers walked into the room, holding hands. She saw that both men looked wide awake, not like two people who'd been up for hours and hours. Nia saw the fire and excitement in their eyes as they looked at each other, and it made her blush. Well, it was nice to know that her dads were still so, *active.* 

"Oh, Nia, they're beautiful," Jim said, smiling at Nia, then Thomas and Harry. "Got names for them yet?" 

Harry nodded. "We all agreed. Tyler and Spenser." 

"Wow, cool names," said Blair. 

"Tyler and Spenser?" said Jim, eyebrow raised. 

"We like non gender specific names," said Thomas. 

"So, I guess Mary Lou's out of the question." 

Nia smiled. "Well, if either of them had been a boy, I probably would have named him James...Sandburg Ellison." 

Blair and Jim looked at each other and smiled. 

"Would you guys like to hold them?" Thomas said. 

"Yeah, sure," Blair said quickly. Nia gave Blair, Tyler. Jim looked over Blair's shoulder and patted her nose with his finger. 

"Here, Jim, you can hold Spenser," Harry said, taking the baby out of her bed and giving her to her grandfather. 

Jim sat down and looked down at the sleeping baby. "Hey little one," he whispered. 

Blair moved a chair over by Jim, with his foot, and sat down. "Hey Jim, they're really something, huh? Think it'll be hard to tell them apart." 

"Oh, we've thought about that," said Nia, "I'm going to have Tyler's right ear pierced and Spenser's left ear pierced right away." 

"So young?" said Jim. 

"Sure Jim, better than them getting tattoos," Blair said. 

Thomas sat down on his wife's bed as he watched the two brand new grandfathers. "They've got a way with babies," he said. 

Nia looked at her husband, then looked at her fathers. "Yeah, my dads are real naturals."  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
